Taking Responsibility
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Wei Shen got drunk after a night of partying and got himself a son. Watch at him and his son's adventures. Of course, with Wei Shen, there will be sex, blood and murder. WARNING: Sexual Contents, Violence, Gore, Language
Wei Shen, leader of the Sun On Yee, downed his cup of water. He'd got a massive headache from his hangover.

Well, that and he'd now got a son.

Turns out, while he'd been drunk, he'd had sex and got a son.

Now you're probably asking...

Wait, doesn't a baby take 9 months to be born?

Well yes.

In the Human way.

Now, WeI Shen had heard some rumors about Monsters living in some place called New Salem and in a school called Monster High.

Wei got a good laugh out of that.

Now, it seemed Karma was laughing at him, as his son wasn't human.

He was a Sea Monster, freshwater in their terms.

Any normal person would have screamed and said the child wasn't theirs. But Wei never was normal, and he always wanted a son. When he found out, he began sorting out transportation to New Salem and enrolling his son in Monster High.

But first, Wei Shen, master of many fighting styles, was going to teach him to fight and protect himself with weapons, the Sun On Yee way.

 **5 years later...**

The time was finally here.

Wei Shen and his son, Don Shen, were on their way to New Salem. Thanks to Wei's immense wealth, he was able to set up a nice place for him and Don to live while Don attended school. He also had soundproof walls, incase Don brought a girl home.

When they had that conversation, Wei kept teasing Don mercilessly.

The flight they were on, first class, was luxurious and comfy for their 30 hour flight. Both Wei and Don spent that time hatching plans, drinking the fine champagne or just having some father-son talk.

The looks Don received for his fishy look were strange and amazed.

Some had the gall to call him names.

They got broken bones, courtesy of Wei and Don. Mostly Don.

 **Their New Home...**

Wei and Don had already set up their rooms. Wei got the master bedroom, while Don got a room with enough room for a hormonal teenager.

"Get some rest Don. Tomorrow, school starts." Wei had said to the Skeleton. Don didn't like school, who did, but he knew it was a great chance to meet people like him and see what kind of life he'll get.

 **A/N: I know all this is vague but I want to set a background for Don and Wei before zipping off to Monster High. It was really rushed, so expect faults.**

 **First Day...**

Wei and Don Shen were in a car, with Don driving for practice, toward Monster High. Don had a Motorbike back home, the one that released a yellow cloud underneath it, but he felt better with the car he had.

"Right here." Wei said. It wasn't necessary, as the giant school stood out taking all the buildings around here. Don turned the corner smoothly and drove up to the building with the ease of a pro-racer. He took the keys out the ignition after activating the handbrake. Both Wei and Don got out the car, closing the door as they walked.

"Nice job." Wei complimented. Don smiled at his Human dad.

 **Don's POV...**

Don walked beside his father as they entered the doors of Monster High. Don was nervous. Not because of the whole new student thing, no. He was nervous to see what Monster High was like.

Wei taught the basics of what he knew about Human schools so he knew the basics of their subjects.

Don and Wei walked through the halls of the school toward the headmistress' office. Wei and Don knew the way, they'd memorized some blueprints of the place.

 **The he** **admistress' office...**

Wei knocked on the door.

"Come in." The female voice sounded. Wei opened the door and stepped inside with Don behind him.

"Ah, Don Shen. My name is Headmistress Bloodgood." The headmistress introduced. "And Wei Shen, your biological father."

"Yes that's us." Wei answered politely.

"Very well. You have been accepted and will be joining today. You're a Sea Monster, so we have specialised clothing for you, here." Bloodgood pulled out a pile of clothes from behind her desk. "And your schedule." She placed a piece of paper on her desk and slid it toward Don who caught it easily. He looked at it and sifted over the subjects he had today.

Physical Deaducation was the first.

Don snorted. Wei looked at him before looking at his schedule. He chuckled and looked back at Bloodgood.

"Is he starting now?" Wei asked.

"Yes. He can get going and get changed before heading to class. Mr. Shen, I need to talk to you." Headmistress Bloodgood requested. Wei's eyebrow rose.

"Alright. See ya son." Wei nodded at Don. Don nodded back and left. "So what's this you wanted to see me about?"

"It's a question. I wanted to know why you kept around your son when you found out he was a Monster. Most human parents, called Normie's here, would abandon them. It has actually happened in the past." Headmistress Bloodgood asked.

"I always wanted a kid and I was never really considered 'normal' by human standards. Plus, I don't really know why humans and Monsters don't get along and I don't get it. My guess would probably be that humans and Monsters got into a fight long ago, held a grudge against each other and the parents twisted the story to their children. The story got so twisted and false that it was considered correct and both sides have hated each other since. Just a guess though." Wei explained. Headmistress Bloodgood studied him for a second.

"You are very open-minded." She stated, more than asked. Wei shrugged.

"Sure let's go with that. Are we done here?" Wei asked. Bloodgood nodded wordlessly. "Right. See ya." Wei opened the door to the hall and waved behind him. The closed as Bloodgood watched him walk away.

"I wish more humans had his mindset of Monsters." She muttered to herself.

 **Don's romantic possibilities:**

 **Frankie**

 **DraculauraLagoons** **a**

 **Spectra**

 **Ghoulia**

 **Harem**

 **Wei's romantic possibilities:**

 **Headmistress Bloodgood**

 **C.W Cupid**

 **I can't remember of the top of my head any more so give me suggestions. Make sure that they are in their age group though! Monsters in Monster High for Don and adults for Wei.**


End file.
